Commander Cody
Bio Commander Cody (CC-2224), was a Senior/Veteran Clone Officer under the rank of Commander and was assigned to the 212th Attack Battalion under the lead command of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. History Commander Cody was trained by ARC Lieutenant Alpha 17 ("Alpha") like with Rex, Gree, and Bly; and eventually formed the 212th Attack Battalion with Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He also fought in many large battles, and was also assigned to small missions. He eventually became a Veteran Clone Officer, and was sadly forced to execute his own Jedi General during Order 66. His whereabouts are currently unknown, yet many speculations have occurred from numerous sources. Personality Cody often strictly followed each and every order given to him; which often lead to him following traitorous orders. Such as Order 66. But he was very loyal to his troops and officers, and never slacked-off; aside from often being independent. He was also good-humored, and often joked sarcastically to his fellow Jedi and Clone officers. Cody often served as a messenger; to whom he often delivered holocron messages and received enemy intel from other Clones and Republic officials. Appearance Commander Cody originally wore Phase 1 Clone Trooper Armor with orange stripes, and with added gear. Such as; a visor improver, floodlight, and a reinforced com-link antenna on his helmet, and right shoulder pad. He eventually wore Phase 2 Clone Trooper Armor with the same gear, only with extended shoulder pads, grey arm armor stripes, an improved ventilation system, and a veteran badge. As well as eventually wearing a replacement left thigh gauntlet. His Clone Wars series counter-part is slightly different. His facial appearance consists of having a huge scar on the side of his face, to whom he received during his very first battle, and has the standard "high-fade" haircut that most Clone Troopers including Jango Fett have. His appearance in the Clone Wars Microseries and the first Lego Star Wars game is different than of the current-Clone Wars series, comics, novels, and the Revenge of the Sith Game, even though he's never seen with his helmet removed.﻿ He also eventually wore his own customized portable jet-pack towards the end of the Clone Wars, as well as a small ammo strap on his upper-left arm. In media other than the Clone Wars he frequently carried a set of two DC-17 Blasters which he dual wielded like Rex. Trivia/Facts Commander Cody was one of the very first '''Clone Troopers '''to be nick-named, and have distinct markings, as well as personalized armor out of both the Star Wars franchise, and the saga/story itself. (Aside from Alpha, even though he didn't have personalized armor.) Cody's name also serves as a tribute to the film Serial's character Commando Cody, also known as the "Rocket Man"; hence his jetpack. Commander Deviss' character model was originally meant to be Cody's, but the producers at Lucasfilm decided that Cody's actual appearance looks better, as well as the agreement of most fans. Commander Cody's nickname derives from the classic action hero "Commander Cody" in a short-lived series related to Flash Gordon; one of the early space fantasy franchises that inspired George Lucas to create Star Wars. Oddly, his orange-colored markings tend to appear yellow or a much darker orange as opposed to how he's originally portrayed. Cody was mostly seen with his favourite Major Ghostz with whom he killed so many Droids. Since the second-half of Clone Wars Season 3, Cody has appeared less than the earlier Clone Wars episodes. Thus, only making two brief appearances during Clone Wars Season 4 without having his helmet removed until the Clone Wars Season 5 episode "Bound For Rescue". The name "Commander Cody" was also once a common sci-fi character name during the 1950's. Appearances Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (First Appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Many episodes) Clone Wars (Microseries) Chapter 22 Lego Star Wars: The Videogame (Original) Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Lego Star Wars lll: The Clone Wars He has also appeared in several novels and comic books. Gallery Commander Cody Season 4.jpg|Commander Cody in Phase 2 Armor (Clone Wars-style.) Commander Cody Without Helmet 2.jpg|Commander Cody with his helmet removed. (Live-action style; courtesy of Sideshow Collectibles.) Commander Cody without shades.jpg|Commander Cody with his visor-improver removed. Commander Cody.jpg|Commander Cody with his helmet removed. Clone Wars Microseries Commander Cody.jpg|Commander Cody as he appears in the Clone Wars Microseries. (With action figure detail.) Commander Cody Without Helmet2.jpg|Commander Cody with his helmet removed in Revenge of the Sith. Phase 2 Clone Wars Cody.jpg|Promotional image of Cody's Phase 2 armor from the Clone Wars series. Category:Senior Clone Officer Category:Clone Commander Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Veteran Clone Officer Category:Clone Officers